Uncumming X-Men: A New Admission
by KitKrouser
Summary: EROTIC STORY. In this X-Men themed fanfic a new student arrives at the X-Men mansion seeking guidance and help with his newly forming abilities. Features 2 OC characters as the main protagonists.


\- Dedicated to Katalina -

Outside The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, the home of the famously vaunted X-Men and Charles Xavier, a small motorcade has gathered out front where Jean Grey and Charles Xavier are gathered. Charles turns his head from the mansion to Jean Grey, "Jean have you prepared everything for our trip to the UN in Geneva?". She smiles back to Charles and politely says, "Of course I have Professor. I have told all the members of the staff what the schedule is to be, Mary feels she is up to the tasks I laid out, and Scott informed how the security detail will work while he is on assignment..." Charles raised an eyebrow at the mention of Mary and abruptly cut off Jeans final sentence, "Ah yes Jean, you do not know. I asked Mrs. Winters to join us before leaving, to talk about a... special case she must take a look into while the two of us are away." Just then a women began approaching the two from a distance.

In walked Mary Jean Winters, whom her close friends simply called Marjean for short. She strutted in with a walk you would expect from presidential candidate and not a psychology professor. Her long red hair flowing with each step was a distraction all on its own, her perky 34D breasts held firmly in place in a form fitting one piece dress with her shoulders being exposed. Jean had never felt threatened by any other women, such petty things were beneath her, but Winters was the closest to come to making her brow sweat. They shared many similarities, physical and mental, and their mastery over Telekinesis and Telepathy were nearly equal. Jean could tell there was something more to Winters that she kept hidden even from Charles mind reading powers, and Winters Gandhi-like sense of pacifism would occasionally get on even Jeans steady nerves.

Winters shifted her glasses as she stopped in front of Charles and Jean then spoke, "Good Evening Professor Xavier and Grey, I'd just received your message from Mr. Wagner. I appreciate him delivering it to me fast but please tell him not to BAMF directly into my office unannounced, I could have been with a student." Charles let out a small laugh, Jean visibly took notice of it and may have been slightly jealous, he smiled and said, "Mrs. Winters, please, you must start addressing us in a more formal manor, you have been here for nearly a semester and become a part of our family. Do not worry about Kurt, in time you will become use to him being in places you did not expect." Winters dropped her professional guard for a moment, lightly bowed her head causing her breasts to push upwards, with a smile and replied, "Thank you Charles, you've been so welcoming to me and I do appreciate it. But you did not have me come her to simply give me more flattery before you and Mrs. Grey leave?" Charles more sternly replied, "Of course not. As you know Jean and I will be gone for the next month and you were meant to oversee the schools operation." Winters nodded in approval "There has been a change of plan. I have been tracking a new mutant, and a few days ago finally located him. He will be arriving shortly and I want you to focus all your attention onto him." Jean and Winters both, almost in unison, flinched at this statement. Jean interjected, "Charles this was unknown to me, surely it will upset the schedule I had prepared? And why does a single new student require the attention of the acting head mistress?" Winters also chimed in, "Professor I do not know if I will be able to change my workload to accommodate your demands. I am not concerned for my own well being, but rather the students. I dont want to give him any less care than he deserves." Charles stayed calm and senatorial, "Mrs. Winters I have nothing but the utmost faith in your abilities to help a struggling new mutant, I have prepared a file on him for you and everything will make sense once you see it. Now Jean, you and I are going to be running late soon, I do wish Kurt had simply teleported Mrs. Winters to us directly to save time. You have got everything under control my dear." Charles smiled at Winters before turning his head to Jean as they both began to travel and get into the waiting car.

Winters stood there in dumbfounded shock as she watched Charles and Jean drive off down the long driveway of the Academy. She could not believe the abrasive nature Xaviers request. For the past 2 weeks she has been preparing herself to oversee the running of all Academic class and staff, but now she was told it was all for nothing and she had a new task she knows nothing about thrust upon her. She let out a heavy sigh, letting her breasts sink only slightly from their very high position. She thought to herself "I hate wearing dresses and heels like these. On the plus side since I wont be in a managerial position this month, I can relax and dress slightly less formal." Even thinking this though did not temper her fire, she was still highly concerned about this new student she would be taking charge over. Why did Charles specifically want her to be the one, she wondered. It hit her then that Charles said the student would be there soon and she hasnt even touched his case file, she hastily used her Telekinesis to lift her self and swiftly fly back towards her office in the school. This was a sight that most people at the Academy were not use to, the prim and proper Mary Jean Winters putting her powers on display just because she didnt want to run in heels. Her long red hair flowing behind her in a way that would make anyone think it was Jean Grey if they werent paying close attention to her, or were too distracted by her large chest to notice her blue eyes.

After Winters entered her office and closed the door she nonchalantly kicked off her shoes and sat at her desk to look through the files Charles prepared for her. The name at the top read Kit Krouser. As she read over the file she learned he was a 20 year old that exhibited no signs of the X-Gene, that is until recently when he destroyed his college dorm room. It seems he had no recollection of what happened other than the fact that he went to sleep fine, but woke up to rumbling and everything in the room being crushed including the walls taking substantial structural damage. Winters thought to herself, "Seems like we may have another Avalanche situation on our hands. I suppose Professor Xavier wants me to take charge of this new student because of the sleep angle, my formal training was in psychology, polysomnography and neuropsychology." She pulled off her glasses, leaned back in her chair stretching out as much as possible, causing her dress to become a bit disheveled and uneven on her tight fit body. She wearily rubbed her eyes before hearing a knock at her door and jumping to attention shouting, "Come in!"

The door was opened by the familiar small frame of Jubilation Lee who happily exclaimed, "Hey teach, got a present for ya!" Before Winters could respond she saw the familiar face of the student she was just looking at and reading about. Jubilee let out a slight chuckle and said, "You know Marjean, for a psychic you really look shocked and unprepared right now." The visible enjoyment Jubilee got witnessing Winters in such a disheveled state made her, already, fiery spirit grow. Winters took a lite surface level probe of Jubilees mind and heard her think, "Geez I wish I could get a new student built like that, wouldn't mind bringing him to the Danger Room and getting a little physical." Winters pulled back and swiftly looked at Jubilees face, even if she wasnt a psychic she would have been able to deduce what Jubilee was thinking at the time based on where her eyes were fixated. Because of this Winters actually took the time to stare at the new student she just met. He stood nearly 6' tall and was incredibly athletic, if she hadnt known she would have guessed he was already an X-Man in training. Despite being impressed by his physical appearance she was worried about another potential student wanting to risk their life fighting, what she deemed, unnecessary battles. Jubilee finally spoke up and asked, "Teach, you want me to sit in with you on this one, help show the new guy around, give him a tour, explain the schedule, show him the swimming pool..." Winters cut her off, "Thank you Jubilation, that will be all" and she used her Telekinesis to push the door, and Jubilee along with it, closed.

The new student, Kit Krouser, stood there in shock at the hasty exchange between the two women, not sure what to make of it all. The younger Asian girl introduced herself to him as Jubilee and told him how great the school and people were, and assured him multiple times he would fit in and to come to her if he needs anything. But now here he was forcefully separated from the only person he interacted with since coming to the school less than an hour ago. Kit shyly said "Hello". Winters having just, to her own surprise, used her powers for a second time today in a unprofessional display, jumped at the sound of his voice, "Ah yes, Kit Krouser. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have only just learned about you coming to the school and am happy to be your personal advisor." She approached him closely, he stood nearly half a foot taller than her, and extended her hand to shake his own. Kit watched as the small women moved, so much of her was eye catching he didnt know where to stare. Her blue eyes were inviting and calm, her red hair gave off a strong sense of passion, her large breasts crammed into her tight disheveled dress. Even though she was similar in size to Jubilee, her body was much more toned and built as well as being clearly well endowed. He wondered what athletics she use to engage in, since he had spent so much time around other athletic women in his own training. As Kit reached out to shake her nimble hand he noticed her lack of shoes, Winters seeing his hazel eyes darting over her body from her head to her breasts easily noticed him looking low to her feet. She exclaimed, "Kit please take a seat at my desk and please excuse the mess, things have become quite hectic with the real heads of the school taking a business trip. Dont worry you will meet Charles Xavier soon, I presume he had communicated with you prior to all this?" Kit watched this women, who had yet to even introduce herself, walk over to her desk and try to covertly readjust her dress while fumbling with putting on her high heels with only her foot before sitting down at the desk. Witnessing such a sexy women fondling her own body, and seeing her from the backside made his body tingle, Kit wasnt sure if this women was a complete tease or a ditz that didnt know better.

Kit quickly went to sit in one of the chairs across from Winters desk, before she could turn around and see him ogling her movements, and awkwardly said, "Yes I had only spoken to Mr. Xavier on the phone once. He was very adamant in me coming here to receive help that could help my own life as well as increase the safety of others. He said I was to speak with a Mrs. Winters... that IS you, correct. Marjean Winters?" For a second time Winters was taken back, she could not believe how out of focus she was today. She said, "Yes I'm sorry, I am Mary Jean Winters. Only my friends call me Marjean, you can call Mrs. Winters since I will be the one overseeing all your progress here personally." Her breasts swelled in their new position within her readjusted dress, Kit was unable to ignore this and looked unnerved. Winters seeing him become flushed was worried that he may still be uneasy or afraid of everything going on in his life, and decided to poke around in his head. She didnt want to go deep out of a sense of professionalism and just took a small glance, which only revealed her own breasts to her within this new students young mind. She immediately blushed and turned red in the face. Kit being nearly oblivious to what was happening said, "I am happy to have such a highly regarded person taking me under their wing, the last couple weeks have really spun my life into a problematic direction. I didnt know if there was any way for me to recover." Winters was shocked by the sudden bit of honesty from the young man and felt shameful for the way she had been acting, she thought to herself, "I must compose myself and do everything I can to help him!" She smiled while still blushing and told Kit, "Dont worry, The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning is at the forefront of teaching people with the X-Gene how to not only live but strive with their new powers. Now, shall I show you around?" Winters proudly stood up, acting as professional and regal as anyone that knows her would expect her to be. Kit happily followed her lead and told her, "Of course, please do. I am in your care and trust your expertise."

Winters guided Kit around the Mansion and compound, showing him all the essential places anyone staying there would have to know to get by with no issues. Due to the time of year the Mansion was not as full as it would normally be. Many of the X-Men were on assignments around the country, Charles and Jean were going to their UN meetings, and many students had taken time away to visit their families. The staff was moderately sized with just enough manpower to keep operations running. Winters was really looking forward to having a month of practice as the head mistress under these conditions, since Charles had sought her out to act as a fill in whenever he or Jean were unavailable, but now everything is thrown into disarray due to Kits unannounced arrival. Despite all this, she was determined to do everything in her power to help the young man and discover the secret to his mutant abilities.

As they approached the main hall, Winters signaled for them to take a seat in the living quarters. They sat in chairs facing each other, only a small coffee table dividing them. Winters spoke, "So Kit, tell me what do you think of all of this? The facility, your predicament and situation? You seem to be taking it well, noticeably more so than when you first walked into my office." Kit smiled and tilted his head downward slightly before talking, "Well the mansion is amazing, I cant believe such an old looking building is in such good shape. The kitchen and dinning areas were massive, I was shocked to see such a large outdoor swimming pool as well as indoor one, the vast amount of training workout and weightlifting rooms looks better than the university I was attending. I suppose going to college for the first time a few years ago has gotten me used to moving into a new place, I have no problems coming here. Of course it will take some time getting used to being surrounded by so many spectacular people, the ones outside moving faster than I could ever dream or flying, and of course you closing the door in your office, it all feels surreal." Winters interjected, "That is all understandable, but you are young and will easily adapt to new things and ideas." Kit continued talking, "The situation is still so foreign to me, I never experienced what I did when my powers first acted, that was the only time in my life. It feels like a fluke or a dream, but here I am living it." his eyes trailed downward towards the floor and he began to feel scared and confused since the first time he was here. Winters felt his fear and anxiety and instinctively leaned towards him, put a hand on his knee and calmly told him, "You dont have to have any fear here, this place has dealt with and saved countless others, feeling and struggling the way you are now. We've learned so much from every student and have a lot of experience available, you will get everything you need to continue your life, however you see fit." In that moment Kit felt completely at peace and ease, he could only muster to say "Thank you" to Winters.

Winters stood up and pulled Kits hand with her, "Come on, I want to show you where you will be staying and also want to do some preliminary studies and tests on you. I hope you didnt forget that I am a scientist after all." Kit hastily stood up to stay in sync with Winters pulling and asked, "The dorms are on the second and third floors right?" Winters let out a slight chuckle before composing herself and said, "Yes they are but given what happened to you in your dorm room, and the fact that I want to replicate that, I think moving you to the subbasement, near the labs would be the most advantageous and pragmatic location. Dont worry, the subbasement is the most advanced and might be the nicest place in the entire mansion, I promise you its not some dreary dungeon." Kit enthusiastically smiled and quipped back, "That is exactly what I imagine people would say about a dungeon if they were leading someone towards it." While in mid laugh Kit remembered that his hand was still being held and led around by Winters like he was a child, and he thought about how soft her hand felt in his own. Before he had a chance to awkwardly try to pull it away she released him as they approached a interesting wall and dead end hallway. He looked on in confusion, and was about to speak when Winters pulled at a panel revealing buttons. She scanned her hand and a sliding door opened in the center of the wall revealing a large elevator, something that could easily accommodate a dozen football players or medical supplies, computers and gurneys with patients. Winters looked back at his shocked face and smiled, "I assure you it is safe, have you ever really seen a dungeon that started out this nice?" then she stepped inside the elevator. Kit responded, "I havent seen any dungeons period." before walking in behind her, where they then descended at least two levels.

The pair both exited the elevator when it stopped and began walking down a metal hallway that looked like something from a science fiction movie, Kit asked, "Just how deep would that thing have actually gone? We are only a couple floors under the mansion." Winters said, "That is classified information, but suffice it to say, we havent even touched the tip. Remember this is home to the X-Men." Kits thoughts paused for a moment and he asked in bewilderment, "Do you think I could do it, be an X-Man I mean?" Winters stopped walking and sternly said, "Why dont we do what we can to fix you before we start talking about ways you can break yourself again. Besides I'm not the one to talk to in regards to that sort of thing, I'm a scientist not and X-Man." They began walking again towards a nearby room. Kit wasnt sure if he had angered Winters or whether she was merely being blunt about her role, either way he didnt want to test her patience with him.

Winters was the first to enter the room, and when Kit went in he was shocked to see it was not as sterile as he imagined based on the hallways appearance. In fact calling it a room was a bit of a understatement, it was more like a suite. The room must have been nearly 400sq ft, there was a small kitchenette near the door and towards the back there was a medical area closed off from the main room with a wall and glass window. Inside Kit could see a table, counter, some equipment he was familiar with and others he could not guess what they did. Just to the side of that there was a door that led to a private bathroom. Winters could easily tell he was surprised by the accommodations and said, "And here you were worried about being in a unlivable dungeon. Aside from its location, the rooms down here are arguably better than in the dorms, at least the student ones. I hope this means you will trust me more often? Today hasnt been the best day for me, but I still like to think I've carried myself as well as a professional should." Kit just looked back at her and gave her an affirmative nod. She smiled and exclaimed, "Great! Then if you would, please step into the medical lab and strip." Kits face turned red and he blurted out "Pardon?" Winters looked at him seriously through her glasses and said very astutely, "I dont doubt past doctors skills when examining you, but I like to get first hand knowledge on a new subject and samples. I need to see if your body had any changes since your power first manifested, find out if there were any changes to your biology or DNA, check and compare your current readings, vision, hearing to past results. But more importantly I want to find out if you are healthy or if we will require even more preventive care measures to ensure you stay safe here. I dont want you randomly have heart palpitations or an aneurysm because of undue stress." Winters answer was so blunt and professional that Kit could not counter or question it, and she knew it. He merely let out a small sigh and said, "OK, if this isnt going to be any different than a checkup before a sports event then it should be simple enough." Winters just smiled at him, knowing that it would be similar but still a completely knew experience for him.

Kit went into the bathroom to begin disrobing, Winters couldnt help but laugh to herself that he had to do so in private. She on the other hand went into the medical area and donned on a lab coat, and begin filling out forms of her new patient. Kit had completely stripped to his boxers but decided on also wearing a pair of loose fitting gym shorts from his bag. When he emerged from the bathroom and walked through the door of the medical room Winters inadvertently commented, "Wow, you somehow look even bigger with less clothes on" Kit blushed at her unintentional compliment as his mind wandered to lecherous thoughts. "But please, remove those shorts, I'm a doctor there is nothing you need to hide." she exclaimed. Kit with the previous compliment still fresh in his mind, giving him confidence, made him coyly reply, "I thought you were a scientist?" Winters detecting his hubris said, "In my case, they are one and the same. Please dont start trying to get smart with me now that you are more comfortable. If you are that comfortable you should have no problem removing them." With that said and her proving once again she was the one in charge he reluctantly took off the gym shorts so he was only wearing a form fitting pair of boxer briefs. Winters being the professional she was did not linger on them or stare in any overt way, but she did notice a healthy bulge inside them. She immediately thought he must have gotten aroused and that was why he had worn the gym shorts over them.

Winters began her examination of Kit in the usual manner, checking all his vitals, several blood samples, testing his cognitive skills and senses. During the entire examination she didnt engage in any small talk, it was all business to her. This only helped to keep Kit relaxed, he merely had to focus on her orders and respond accordingly to questions. Finally she began to speak more casually, "I'm surprised you are over 6' tall, 6'1" to be exact, I thought I had you pegged for 5'11" when we first met. Also you are 163lbs, you have a lot of muscle, very little fat. Where you always built like this, none of it occurred since your incident?" Kit blushed and quickly said, "Yes all these measurements are correct. I played a lot of varying sports in life, so my body had to adapt to them. Maybe you thought I was shorter because you werent in your shoes at the time?" Winters having forgotten the earlier events of the day by this point blushed. Just when she was getting back into her routine as a scientist she felt aloof again. She said, "Yes well, you are a very healthy young man and have a fantastic body." If she were alone she would have put her hand to her face in embarrassment after blurting that out. Before Kit could respond Winters asked him, "Please turn your head and cough." He did so naturally without realizing it and felt a small amount of pressure on his balls inside his boxers. He made a shocked and confused expression to which Winters replied, "I may as well be thorough with you, and my Telekinesis allows me to do that with no awkward fumbling." Kit stammered, "As long as you give a warning when you do it." Winters decided not to speak further on the incident, as it was already embarrassing enough for her and she was trying to hide it. Instead she asked, "Will you please climb onto the table and lay down? I want to do some scans of your body for any anomalies or potential bone fissures".

Kit climbed onto the table and laid down, face up. The hydraulics of it lowered and raised him until his body was at a height easy for Winters to get to. She pulled a robotic arm from the wall that had some form of monitor attached to it, and positioned it over Kits feet before flipping a switch, the arm then slowly began moving up his legs. She stated, "This first scan I am doing is analyzing your bone structure and integrity. My working hypothesis is your special power may be linked to earthquakes or some other seismic activity, and it is not uncommon for such people with abilities like that to experience surface level bone damage. You havent experienced or noticed any pains, but I dont want to rule it out without a thorough scan. So that is why I am, effectively, measuring your bones." Kit smirked and thought to himself, "If she wanted to measure my bone there is a much simpler way to do so. This women is a total ditz and oblivious to how hot she is!" Watching Winters moving around the lab so expertly above his body, seeing her leaning over him, her long hair hanging over her shoulders and brushing against his body began to make his own respond. Kit could feel himself becoming stiff and begin to harden in his shorts, unfortunately for him he wasnt in a good position and had no way of discretely trying to re-position his stiffening member. Just as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath Winters looked at his face, then down to his crotch. She made a loud cough, which startled Kit into opening his eyes, and turned around standing by the counter top. There she pretended to read some papers and tapped them with a pencil, making sure her back was turned to Kit. Kit immediately put his hands into his shorts to position his growing problem in a way that would make it less sensitive, although there was very little he could do in hiding the erection he was getting. In his haste though, he did not notice the scanner had already moved to the top oh his legs and as his hands fumbled with his hardon he inadvertently hit the scanner, pushing it away from him.

Just as quickly as he pulled his hand out of his boxers, Winters quickly turned around to look at the scanner then at Kit. He looking like a deer in headlights just shouted, "Sorry!" and Winters traced her eyes down along his body, from his head over his chiseled chest and abs down to his crotch for a second time. There she noticed his healthy bulge had seemed to hit the gym, diet and become even more healthy. She thought he was aroused before, but know she began to believe that was just Kits normal penis state. Rather than make the both of them feel more embarrassed than they must have already been, Winters just walked over to the scanner and placed it over his waste, obscuring her view of his growing penis. She said, "Not a problem Kit, equipment around here gets hit and batted around all the time. I think it can handle a young man of your size." Winters rolled her eyes at the unintentional euphemism she just made, but was keen to see it went unnoticed by Kit who was still embarrassed about bumping the scanner arm away. Winters firmly followed up with, "Now just keep your hands still and let the scanner finish, it's halfway done and you have done great so far." As Kit nodded to her in his laying position Winters couldnt help but look down at his chest. Before with his boxers exposed she tried not to look at Kit too long out of fear of making him feel uneasy, but with his nether rejoin obscured due to the equipment she could focus on his bodies upper half. She pulled herself away from her patient to gather some supplies from a cabinet, placed them on the counter out of view of Kit, then pulled out her phone and began typing out a message.

As the scanner was nearing its final process Winters approached the terminal screen on top of the scanner. It was now resting above Kits neck and lower half of his face, leaving his eyes exposed so he could see Winters leaning over him. She was still wearing her lab coat she put on but it was open completely. The dress she was wearing from earlier that day could clearly be seen by him and her large breasts were looming over his face, even though he couldnt see any of her skin and the material wasnt thin or transparent he was still feeling sexually charged due to such a sexy woman being in close proximity to him and his mostly naked body. Winters on the other hand was completely oblivious to what Kits mind was focusing on, her attention was all on the scan details. She read the screen and said her results allowed, "This is interesting, there seems to be zero issues with your bones. No minor fractures, cracks, chips or breaks. Unless you have a healing factor as well I dont see how you could have seismic abilities, the stress those powers put on a body is always noticeable. Kit do you remember anything specific about the incident you had? Our report says that everything in your room, that wasnt bolted down, was crushed. Pulled from every side of the room. The walls were in a state of disrepair, if they were made of reinforced concrete they could have easily crumbled around you. But in all of this chaos and destruction you slept fine and were completely unaffected. You dont remember feeling any movements or rumbling, your bed was the only object that wasnt destroyed that should have been." Kits mind went from the sexy women in front of him to the night and day of his first powers manifesting, he looked dejected and with a monotone voice replied, "No, I honestly dont remember anything, nor do I remember feeling shaking or the bed move. I had been having trouble sleeping due to finals and my athletics were taking a tole on me, so I was taking sleeping pills that week. They must have kept me from noticing what was going on around me." Winters considered what he said, the normal state of his bone structure and potential abilities. Then she had an epiphany, perhaps Kit was also Telekinetic. It would certainly explain his powers and why he would be so unaffected by them, also being in such a relaxed state while sleeping would allow his other senses to heighten. Winters pushed the robotic arm scanner back to the wall, picked up Kits gym shorts from earlier and threw them on his face. "Put these on, I have to take some samples, then I think I have a new test to that may be able to speed up your abilities development process." she excitedly said.

Kit was finally happy to be able to wear shorts that left more to the imagination than his tight form fitting boxer briefs. Just as soon as he sat up and began pulling the shorts up his legs he heard a familiar voice behind him, coming from the doorway that separates the room and the medical area. When he turned his head back he saw Jubilee, the Asian girl that had been placed in charge of showing him to Mrs. Winters. She stood between the door with a hand on her cocked hip, "Marjean you said you wanted me to pick something up, only for me to miss the good bits?" she said while pointing to Kit sitting in his gym shorts. Winters ignored her immature comments and replied, "I need to take various samples from Mr. Krouser and I want you to input them into the computers, you're the one that wanted to take on a bigger role in the school and help out. We need a blood, saliva, skin..." Jubilee quickly cut Winters off and comical added, "Jeez teach you arent going to ask me to get you a semen sample from him next are you?" Kit witnessing such a small, dainty and plucky woman make the remark, actually caused him to laughed, to the surprise of Winters. Jubilee in her giddy mood pointed to him and said, "Wow Marjean, you really are a amazing doctor, you managed to bring some life to the new guy." For whatever reason Winters mind wandered back to the imagery of his growing crotch from earlier and though, "Well that part certainly showed signs of life". She quickly pushed her own joke out of her mind, there was no way she could say it out loud but instead said, "Jubilation please just help me take these samples and bring them to the lab down the hall." Jubilee having had her fun walked towards Winters and Kit to assist in the work.

After poking and prodding different parts of Kits body, stabbing him with several needles, swathing him with swabs and asking him to give a urine sample, Jubilee spoke up, "So I'm putting these in the computers then what?" Winters responded in a professional manner, "Then that's it. The results will come straight to me once they have finished and you will be done for the day. You can come back here to let me know you finished and if I have anything else for you to do I'll give it then." Jubilee let out a sigh, "Finally, you know we are supposed to be on vacation right? The weather is nice and you want to keep me cooped up in a lab or an office..." She picked up the tray full of Kits samples and began walking out of the room, "I mean, I'm not complaining about having to work on a hunky guy. But if you are going to keep him all to yourself it just seems unfair is all." Before Winters could respond Jubilee exited their proximity, getting the last word in as she tends to do in their semi professional relationship. Kit on the other hand did speak up, "She seems like she's a lot of fun." Winters with a smug expression on her face replied, "Of course you kids would gravitate towards one another, which is good it shows you're becoming used to being here. But I dont want you becoming another Jubilation Lee, she's not a bad person in anyway but she is another former student that wanted nothing else except to fight for Professor Xavier." Kit felt the weight in her words even though he didnt understand why she was so passionate on the subject, she spoke again "I have a small test I want to try with you, if it works we should make a great leap in training your power". Winters walked out into the main room and Kit followed behind.

Winters sat at a small dining table on the far side of the room, Kit followed her lead and did the same. On the table sat two shakers, which she moved to the center and spoke, "You are aware that I am a Telepathic and Telekinetic user correct?" as she said this she began lifting the shakers and making them spin around one another. Kit replied, "Yes I know about the telekinesis, how could I forget when you used it on me. But I forgot you were telepathic, Jubilee mentioned it when I first met you. You havent been reading my mind this whole time have you?" he said the last part worriedly, thinking back to when he was staring at Winters body during the examination and when she was fixing her dress in her office. The shakers in the air grazed one another making a small unintentional clanking sound, Winters abruptly said, "No of course not, that would be a violation of your privacy and unprofessional. I would never read someones mind without telling them first or unless they were under some form of distress." of course she said the last part to justify the few times she did read someones mind, without their knowledge. She thought again to Kit having her breasts on his mind when she probed him briefly. She continued moving the shakers in orbit with one another until they lightly touched back down on the table. Winters spoke again, "I think its possible you may be telekinetic. Given all the information we've gathered it seems the next logical step. If that is the case it is wonderful news for you, considering my own skill level and experience." she reached across the table and took Kits hand in her own, "We're going to try some basic and simple tasks involving moving objects, I'm going to connect to your mind in a way that will make using telekinesis seem more natural to you. Letting you take on some of my own experience and understanding. Connecting in this way will feel strange at first, having another conscious in your mind that you cannot control is like being a passenger in a vehicle or riding a roller coaster, you have to surrender yourself to this uncontrollable element. Just be grateful and remember I have no intention or desire to hurt you while doing this, you will be completely safe." Kit gave her a small nod and exclaimed, "If you believe this will have positive results I will trust you completely, you havent caused me any problems yet..." his mind went back to his previous erection he got from her, "...I'll do whatever you ask during the test to make things easy for you and get the results you want." Winters hearing Kits words she immediately and smoothly connected herself to his mind and they became as one.

Kits eyes closed as he felt a sudden surge of emotion as Winters entered his mind. When he opened them they were still sitting at the dining table, yet he could tell it was more of a construct created by her. Whether he knew this because she did or because she was telling his mind it was, he couldnt be sure. Winters released his hand and asked him how he felt, he responded "I am physically fine, but my head feels light almost like I got tackled or took a fall." Winters told him, "That is a normal feeling the first several times such a connection is formed, but more importantly do you feel my presence? Do you feel like you are talking to me, or simply thinking to me?" Hearing her describe the difference to him made Kit become self aware that he was not talking to Winters, but instead he was communicating with her through their minds. "Yes, you are right. I hadnt noticed or thought of it, but despite you sitting right here in front of me we are not actually speaking to one another. Is this what it is like to be in someone else mind?" he asked quizzically. Winters smiled and said, "More or less, although it is a bit different for me since I am the one inside your mind. For you, you are able to see and experience whatever I put in front of you..." and in an instant they were sitting back in Mrs. Winters office from earlier in the day, "... where as for me, it is more like looking through an open photobook and being able to experience whatever I can focus on from you." with that thought she found herself laying on the examination table in Kits body, starring at her own body, feeling his erection growing in his boxers. She blushed both in the real world and within the connected artificial world in her and Kits connected minds. Before he could realize she had lightly probed his memories, she brought them out of her office and back to the small table they were sitting at. She motioned towards the shakers on the table and spoke, "You saw me lifting these two shakers, you saw how I made them move. Now I am going to give you my memory of how I did that, how it felt for me to control them. I want you to try mimicking it as best you can, you dont have to move them how I did, just see if you can effect them with your mind." With saying that Winters then did to Kit, what she had done to herself prior when feeling his own memory in the medical area. She put forth into his mind the events that had just transpired before they connected. The sensation of her mind focusing on the shakers, desiring for them to move the way she saw fit. These were being inputted into Kits mind clearly and he said, "Yes, I can feel it vividly, the feelings you have when you control an object. The sensation it sends through your body." As he said this he tried to use his own pointing hand to manipulate one of the shakers. Winters watched on in excitement, hopeful that this would help her new student, but despondently nothing happened. In that one instant, she knew he as not Telekinetic.

Winters released Kit from the connection they had formed, almost a bit abruptly and unannounced to Kit himself. Before she could speak, she saw Juiblee standing behind them quietly watching. Winters looked back at Kit and spoke, "My apologies for pulling you out so quickly, but I think you may have felt it top. I believe I can say without a doubt that you do not have the same type of abilities as I do." Kit looked at her shocked, wondering why she ended the test prematurely, "I dont understand, you didnt give me much time to move the shaker?". Winters then turned her arm to point at the clock, nearly 10 minutes had passed since they sat down at the table, she told him, "I made the effects of time feel faster, to speed up the process. The reason I stopped when I did was because I could sense that you were mimicking my memory perfectly, and that was the only reason you felt like you would be able to move the shaker. Here, try this..." she moved the shaker from the center of the table right next to Kits hand, "try moving it now, the exact same way you did before". Kit did as instructed, he brought up the same feelings, memories and experience he felt in his mind prior, but they were completely foreign to him now. He looked at Winters and said, "It isnt the same at all. It was like I was a completely different person when I tried the first time." Winters smiled at him and told him, "Thats because you practically were another person that time, a part of my persona was inside you guiding your every move and thought."

She stood up, looked to Jubilee and asked her, "I take it all the sample tests are running now?" Jubilee just nodded, Winters continued, "Excellent, I think you will be happy to know theres nothing more I require today. So why dont you and Kit go around the Mansion and find something to keep occupied with, he could use some actual recreation time. I dont want to work him too hard on his first day." Jubilee let out a big smile and perked up, "Really Marjean, you sure you dont want to run anymore tests on your new labrat? Can he really come outside to play?!" Winters gave Jubilee a very sharp look and said, "Oh dont confuse this for me doing something nice for you Jubilation, I'm just concerned for Kits well being. This entire experience is new to him in a way that both you and I cannot completely relate to. I just want him to feel he can have some fun here amongst all the work and tests we will do." She turned her gaze to Kit, put a hand on his bare shoulder and said, "Go have some fun, and dont stress what has happened here too much. We have scratched two highly likely abilities you could have had off the list, it just means we are that much closer to discovering it and helping you master it." Kit smiled and mouthed "thanks" to her softly, before being outshouted by Jubilees voice saying, "YES, Finally! Come on new guy, you're already dressed for the pool and I have been dying to get in it when the school isnt crowded with dozens of people that can fly, run over or stay underwater and swim faster than me. Besides its not healthy to spend so much time with people older than you, you need to be around others your age." She stuck her tongue out to Winters in a comical manner. Before anyone else in the room could respond, Jubilee grabbed Kits arm and began pulling him out of the room. Winters on the other hand, just sat down and slumped on the bed in the middle of the room.

Kit and Jubilee were traveling all throughout the mansion, going down hallways he didnt know existed from his original short tour he had with Mrs. Winters. Jubilee was asking him questions the entire time, "So are you single? What's your family like? How long have you been such a hunk? Are you liking the school?" and so on. All this did was make Kit wonder to himself, "Mrs. Winters didnt ask me half the questions this girl is... maybe she was reading my mind more than she said" He was filled with dread at the idea that his new professor would know how he had lusted after her on multiple occasions only after just meeting, "maybe that is why she ended the testing so suddenly, could she have found something more in my mind?" Before Kit could dwell more on his thoughts, Jubilee pulled him in front of a door in the dormitory wing. She said with a mischievous smile, "Welcome to my room stud." In a single fluid motion she opened the door with one hand and began pulling Kit in with the other. He asked in a flirtatious manner, "What are we doing here Jubilee. Are you planning on taking advantage of the newest student?" laughing immediately after asking. Jubilee playing along laughed right back at him, "Oh I think I will leave all the advantage taking to Marjean, I brought you here because I need to change and dont want you getting snatched up by another stuffy old teacher to run experiments. Unless you think we should skinny dip in the pool instead? I've gotta admit new kid, thats a gutsy thing to pull in a school that has people that can freeze water instantly." They both laughed at the interaction they were having, despite Kit not knowing who she was referring to.

When Jubilee and Kit were inside the room, she spun around the back of him to close the door. Without his eyes fixated on her he had the time to look around the room. First the size of the room was impressive. It wasnt as big as his new accommodations in the basement lab area but it was still bigger than any dorm room he had seen before, not to mention it had its own bathroom. The physical impressiveness of the room was completely overshadowed by the decor. On the wall hung posters for bands Kit didnt even recognize, and the colors of everything in the room ranged from bright, fluorescent and neon. While he was taking in the, senses assaulting, scenery Jubilee walked over to a dresser, grabbed something small and bright green, then walked into the bathroom. She didnt close the door and he could hear her calling out to him with ease, "Whats your deal Kit, why are you so awkward around Marjean? Dont give me that 'shy new guy' routine either. You've had no problem talking to me or exploring the mansion and school. I came here while still in high school, so it was weird for me. You on the other hand have gone your entire life not being a mutant, you're 20 now and have some university experience, you know how to live on your own and adapt to situations."

Kits focus went from the room back to the bathroom door and he responded to her, "I can handle all the school stuff, moving and meeting new people my age isnt a problem. And talking to girls is easy, I spent the last half decade working on that. But that Mrs. Winters... she's" just then Jubilee came out of the bathroom in her tight one piece bathing suit saying, "A total babe? And before you answer that, did you just call me easy Bub!?" Kit blurted out a stifled laugh asking, "Is that swimsuit for real... what decade are you from?" pointing at the green material, which also had a yellow triangle pattern randomly splayed across it. Despite the gaudy design, Jubilees small tight body looked amazing in it, and Kit could not hide that. Jubilee being the observant prankster she is put her hands on her hips and lightly bent forward seductively saying, "Your mouth says one thing, but your body another. Or did the mere mention of 'Mrs. Winters' have that effect on you?" while pointing to his shorts, which had the material on one leg bulging the opposite direction as the other. Unlike earlier in the day, Kit did not blush or become shy instead he became cocky, "I'm used to girls like you teasing me, I can handle that. Jubilation!" She had a childlike smile on her face shouting, "Lets see if you can handle me!" before running at and jumping into Kits body. Luckily for him she didnt dive and try to tackle him, but rather jumped into his arms. She exclaimed, "Its a good thing these muscles arent just for show" while running her hands along his arm and chest, "you'll make a good X-Man, once your powers are sorted out. Jubilee dexterously climbed out of Kits arms, down his tall body and began pulling him to their new location out of her room.

Winters laid there on the bed, feeling her body heat up. When she and Kit had connected and shared memories, she vividly experienced his own emotions during their prior examination. She couldnt help but feel a bit of pride at how he lusted after her body and though she didnt want to admit it, she had found many of his own characteristics endearing. The most obvious surface level thing about the young man was his body and physical looks, he was built to perfection and because of his age just barely a full fledged man. Jubilation who was only a few years older than him saw it, and didnt even attempt to hide the enjoyment she got out of seeing it. Being at Xaviers Mansion for the past half year has given her many opportunists to see well built male specimens, but most of them were students or X-Men. They were either adults or people that she would consider children. Seeing men like Logan or Scott training was surely exhilarating, but these were soldiers, men that existed to only fight. Kit was potentially something much more to Winters, he was someone that needed help. When she thought that word, "Help" it as all she could do to think of the bulge he had several times. That was a part of him she began thinking about helping more. Her hands began to move on their own, slowly down her thighs and onto her crotch, where she gently applied a small amount of pressure on over her dress. She was at her limit and couldnt resist.

Winters quickly sat up from the bed and looked at the door, using her telekinesis she locked the door without standing. She hastily took off the lab coat she had been wearing since she came down to the room with Kit, then threw herself back onto the bed completely, so no part of her body was hanging off the edge. She knew she was acting unprofessional, but didnt care. All the stress of the day and anxiety she had over the changes to the schedule had taken its tole on her mentally. Add to that the big dicked stud that had been ogling and lusting over her all day, while also looking at her as a personal savior. The thought of someone adoring her as a professional as well as wanting nothing more than to violate her body, excited her in a way most men couldnt. Winters began to feel some shame as she hiked up her dress and began sliding fingers along her now soaked panties. The shame wasn't enough to stop her, nor was it enough to sate her lust. She viciously tore her panties in two and pulled them away from her skin, tossing the tattered material to the floor. She began probing around the opening to her vagina, but refusing to slide a single inch of a finger inside. Instead she brought one hand back up to her large engorged breast and began fondling herself roughly, the way she imagined Kit would have done if she asked while he was laying on the medical table. The mere thought of him sent a shiver down her spine and into her deepest womanly parts, fluid leaked out and got all over her hand and bottom of her dress. She winced in excitement as her fingers became slippery, she couldnt help but start pinching and massaging her clit as her other fingers traced along the opening to her pussy. Winters other hand groping her breast began to focus specifically on her nipple, tweaking it as it poked through the fabric of her dress, her crystal blue eyes glossed over from the small tears welling up in them. She began to mercilessly attack her pussy now, no longer holding back. She first slid one finger in, then two and finally three. She needed to feel full in there, she could only think about how it would feel if Kit was the one forcing his cock inside her, if she begged him to fuck her would he do as she asked? The thought of this sent her over the edge and she began cumming on the bed and in her dress. She felt waves of pleasure crash all over her body as all her pent of anxiety and lust was released from her body. All she could do was smile as she pulled her fingers out of her vagina, lay on her side and pass out.

Meanwhile Jubilee and Kit had ventured down to the outdoor swimming pool, it was nearly 7pm but the sun was still high and the weather was warm. Jubilee was sure to fill him on all relevant information on the mansion and its students as well as staff. She told him about the exploits of the X-Men, her own training and fights she'd been in and how life in general would be for mutant in the modern world. Kit listened intently to the things she said, but in truth Jubilee seemed happy just to have someone around that she could be a 'big sister' to in the mansion, the way so many friends had been to her in the past. True to her earlier words, there were not as many people at the pool as one would expect. Kit and Jubilee had a entire side all to themselves, and even though Jubilee was a trained X-Man, Kit was able to keep up with her physically during all the swimming. After swimming a few laps they went to the edge of the pool and talked more, as the sun finally began to set and the sky turned orange.

Kit looked over at Jubilees glistening body from both the water and sweat. It looked completely different than it did throughout the rest of the day, she was built unlike any other girl he had seen. Her muscles were trained not for show but for practicality. She wasnt as big as a gymnast or runner, but she was toned like one. Jubilee was wearing a pair of pink framed sunglasses and watching Kits eyes trace along her body above and under the water. She place her hands on the edge of the pool and pushed herself out of the water, giving him an eyeful of her stomach and thighs. "Enjoying the show?" she asked coyly, as she crossed her now out of water legs. Kit stayed in the water, one because the view of Jubilee was intoxicating but also because his bulge was coming to life again at the sight of the amazing specimen before him. Rather than answer her question he asked her, "What is your ability Jubilee?" She smiled at the question, knowing she had kept it hidden from him all day and said, "Oh I'll tell you, but you gotta tell me how big you are." Kit quickly responded, "I'm 6'1, now what is your power?!" Jubilee gave a single hearty laugh at his naivete or trick to skirt around the question, "I'm not talking about your height doofus! I've been noticing that thing since I put on my bathing suit, and either its big or you've had a erection all day!" she said while gently tapping her underwater foot against the bulge in his shorts. Kit nearly flinched back in the pool away from the edge but caught himself, Jubilee noticing his apprehension decided to give him some motivation by pulling her glasses above her eyes and saying, "Hey this is the best time to ask my about my power, but if you dont want to see it in action..." she trailed off looking down at him with a playful look on her face, as he waded in the pool within leg distance.

Kit, not wanting to be outdone by a girl half his size, pushed himself onto the edge of the pool besides Jubilee. Her eyes darting between his face down to his crotch and back up again. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered audibly into it, "about 24 centimeters". Jubilees face looked shocked and confused, then she blurted out, "What the hell is 24 centimeters?" Kit just laughed and shrugged his shoulder and said, "OK now payup, your turn! Show me what you got 'Bub". With that Jubilee reluctantly pointed up to the dusk sky opposite to the setting sun, and began the light show. Kit looked on in amazement as this tiny girl who was so full of energy made fireworks along the skyline, he could here people in the distance cheering and laughing as they started. Jubilee mid show looked at Kits face full of wonderment and asked, "So what do you think you do?" He looked back at her and said, "Aside from trashing rooms I dont know. Mrs. Winters thought it was some kind of earthquake power, but my bones were too healthy... whatever that means. Then she thought I could be telekinetic like her, but she quickly shot that down after the test you came in during only just started." Jubilee let out a gasp and cried, "Maybe you just have a mutant dick? It could have become angry in your sleep, so it trashed the room. We've dealt with a couple of guys like that in the past, yours doesnt change color does it? Want me to inspect it!" Kit smacked her on the back hard enough to knock her back into the pool, then stood up, leaned over and held his hand out towards her. After grabbing hold she braced her foot against the pool wall, their combined strength effortlessly lifting her from the pool. They began walking away from the pool back to the main hall of the mansion and Jubilee said, "You see we make a good team, and I've had some great teammates in the past" while patting his broad shoulder.

Jubilee took Kit back to the dead end hallway with the hidden elevator and used the panel to open it for him, before parting ways she told him, "You have to remind Marjean to input your print into the system. We dont need you getting locked out of your room and being all alone here. But you know where my room is now, so feel free to stop by any hour any time." She gave him a wink at her last lines delivery. Kit still unsure of how much of what she was saying and doing was a tease, still her interactions kept him in a state of arousal that he was desperate to take care of in privacy. He looked down at her before boarding the lift and merely said, "9 and a half" Jubilee looked confused as the doors were closing and screamed, "INChes.." before being cut off from Kit as the elevator descended.

Winters woke up to find herself in a mess of her own sweat and fluids. She didnt find the predicament she was in particularly enjoyable, but she did not mind the circumstances that led to it. She causally stood up and corrected her dress for the second time today. She looked over at the clock and it read half past 7pm. Winters was in no real rush, as she knew Jubilation would be keeping Kit busy all evening. She carefully pulled the top blanket off the bed since it had a stain from her previous orgasm and placed it into the hamper, along with her lab coat, then moved it to the hallway for the staff to take away for cleaning. Since she was in such a relaxed mood and had no worries at the moment she decided to use the bathroom, adjacent to the medical area, to shower and clean her damp and sticky body. She went into the bathroom, turned the shower on, shucked her dress on the ground and climbed into the steamy box.

Kit rode the elevator down the two floors he remembered, before it stopped and the doors had a chance to open he rubbed his groin and re-positioned his stiff member. He thought of the events of the day, and how despite all the new things he witnessed and learned about today may have been one of the most erotic days of his life. Before he could finish his thoughts the doors opened and he exited the lift.

Winters was nearly done with her shower, and although she just wanted to sit under the warm water for a little while longer, she knew she had to get out eventually. She had rubbed and scrubbed her body thoroughly, and was even sure to give her sensitive vagina extra attention. Despite having just cum she was still feeling slightly aroused. She turned off the shower, kept her head down and let the water slowly drip from her toned body before she began drying herself with the towel.

Kit walked down the hallway at a slow pace, making sure to remember which room was his. The first time he had passed through this hallway everything looked the same, but now he was learning the ins and outs of the mansion. Before opening the door he noticed a hamper outside his room, he thought Mrs. Winters must have left it there for him to throw his wet clothes in. He opened his room door and dragged the hamper in behind him. Before doing anything else, or looking around, he quickly pulled off his wet gym shorts and boxers and tossed them into the half full hamper. His dick was hanging heavily between his legs, still lightly throbbing from the workout in the pool and heavy flirting he and Jubilee had engaged in. He began walking towards the bathroom in the back of his room, not paying attention to the faint sound of water dripping down a drain.

When he finally turned the sharp corner he saw the women he'd been lusting after all day, standing there completely naked except for a small towel covering her erogenous areas. The towel was wrapped tightly around her bust squeezing her breasts together causing her cleavage to stand out impeccably, a treat that he had not seen all day while she wore the dress that covered up to her shoulders. What may have been even more shocking is how sexy her hips were, they were big enough to force the towel to ride up exposing the bottom of her ass and faintly make out where her crotch was. Kit had been so focused on the other parts of her body to have noticed that sooner. His eyes trailed up her legs to the side of her ass, as he could see her profile view where he was standing. He continue followed the line and arch of her back, where her long wet red hair was resting, until her large breasts protruded from the rest of her body. Finally he managed to pull his eyes up to her face, she had a look of complete shock but her eyes refused to meet his. Instead he followed her downward gaze to his crotch, where his dick was now standing at full erection for the women before him. Kit tried to open his mouth to say something but couldnt muster the strength. Instead he just stood in silence looking into her face, watching her lips quiver as she quietly mouthed, "huge!".

Winters mind focused solely on the erect dick in front of her was momentarily able to pull away. She instinctively used her telekinesis to push Kit back and send his body hurdling into the door frame behind him. She gasped in horror as her new, and naked, students body loudly thudded onto the floor and went unconscious. Winters rushed over towards Kit, dropping her towel in the process, to examine his body and make sure he was alright. She first checked his pulse and motherly rested her head on his chest, her eyes staring down towards the cock she was fixated on not too long ago. When she was sure his heart beat wasnt irregular she used her telekinesis to lift his limp body and began floating him towards the bed, careful not to hit him against anything else in the process.

As his body slowly lowered down onto the bed, she quickly sprinted to the medical area to grab some medical instruments and began to perform basic checkups on Kit. With the stethoscope Winters was able to confirm his heart beat was within the parameters it was earlier, during her initial examination. His blood pressure was fine and pupils were not dilated, she was also sure to check inside his ears for possible swelling or blood loss. Winters let out a heavy sigh of relief after fumbling over herself making sure Kit was safe, thinking to herself she either held back her telekinetic attack or he was simply far more durable than she gave credit. She lowered her head in dismay but quickly raised it again to look over his body. Winters rationalized her action as being a medical professional, when in reality she was curious to devote more admiration towards Kits large, hard and erect penis. Even though she had only looked at it for a couple split seconds, the visage of it had been burned into her mind.

Winters looked across Kits body, tracing his muscles up his arms to his broad and strong shoulder. Exploring his defined chest and chiseled abs, that just made her want to rest her face against and lick, following the trail towards his pelvis and inguinal crease. Finally after what felt like minutes his crotch and dick were in here sights, and she was secretly pleased to note he was still erect despite being unconscious. Even though both sets of her lips were watering, she shook herself to sanity and wondered why he was still in the state he was. Winters may have become a bitch in heat because of Kit, but she still had a scientists and doctors training when treating a patient. She knew she had to delve deeper into Kits psyche to ensure he was not suffering in some way that her medical instruments could not detect. Winters rested her on her knees facing Kits body, placed her right hand on his abs, unknowingly sliding it down slowly and nimbly towards his waiting cock. Then she placed her left hand on his forehead, and again for the second time she connected her mind to his.

Kit gasped as if he had just surfaced from a deep dive, desperately trying to fill his lungs with fresh clean air. He looked over to see Mrs. Winters looming over him naked, resting her hand gently on his head and stomach. He asked her in complete shock, "Mrs. Winters, what happened? I am sorry I walked into the bathroom and I remember seeing you standing there and..." before he could say anymore images of her naked body covered by a towel flooded his mind. It was at this moment he felt and noticed Winters hand going further down his body, rubbing over his trimmed hair and fingers on the cusp of stroking his still erect dick. She looked at his face and waited for his eyes to meet hers before speaking, "Its OK Kit accidents like that happen often here, you'd think I'd be used to them by now. You dont have to worry, you didnt do anything wrong. More importantly how do you feel? You look well from what I can tell, but this..." as she said the last line her right hand sprung to action and tightly gripped the base of his cock her fingers barely touching one another around his girth, "this seems to be in a painful state. I am your professor, doctor, teacher and advisor, it's alright to be honest with me about what happened." Kit closed his eyes for a brief moment at the sensation of Winters small hand and fingers gripping his shaft, gently tugging and pulling it in the process. He opened them and stared at her naked body. Her long red hair was completely dry and casually hanging over one shoulder, just barely covering a single breast. Her large breasts now finally hanging freely for him to admire and take in, her perfectly pink nipples that almost looked they could be a size too small for the mass of tit flesh they rested upon. Kit sat up, pushing himself and arching his back to get a closer look at her pussy. Doing so made Winters hand, wrapped around his cock, jostle up and down the shaft sending electricity throughout his body, making him fall back.

Winters noticing what Kit was trying to do, what he wanted to see, made her wet pussy twitch and convulse. Watching this sexy aroused young man, and feeling his hard throbbing cock, lust after her gave her a mini orgasm. She was happy to oblige him and reluctantly released his stiff dick from her hand and lifted her right knee, moving it over his chest to straddle his body. Winters made sure to do this slowly, giving Kit an amazing view of her quivering cunt as it passed above him, letting her female nectar drip onto his abs and chest. She could visibly see the anguish on his face when her crotch met his pelvis and was barely in his view any longer. She didnt stop there though, watching Kit squirm beneath her made her feel more than just horny, she felt a primal urge to tease the boy and dominate his spirit before his body.

Kit looked up at Winters hoping to catch another glimpse of the smooth and wet vagina she just showed him, but it seemed she had something else in mind. She began grinding her hips up and down his body, sliding her slick wet pussy along him. More and more she pushed, back and forth and back again. Kit first looked at her breasts swaying up and down as her own abs constricted and pushed lower half across him. Her one hand rested at the space where their bodies had connected. She was stroking his stomach as she brought her hips back, and when she forced them forward her hand began rubbing her obstructed vagina. Her other hand was fondling her breasts, alternating between one nipple and the other. Kit finally pulled his eyes off her body and looked to her face, it was awash with pleasure and lust. Winters head was constantly thrusting back and forward, her hair unable to stay put and blocking her face as it went from front to back. Her sultry blue eyes would be squeezed shut, but occasionally they would open and stare back at Kit. As her hips motion grew, and she slid further back, her firm ass began making hard contact with Kits hard cock.

Winters could feel Kits cock hitting her ass, moderately trying to wedge it between her crack. The sensation was becoming too much for her and she removed her one hand from her vagina, after sticking some fingers in, and brought it to her mouth. She looked down at Kit and gave him the sluttiest look she could muster before plunging her pussy juice soaked fingers into her mouth. The sight must have been incredibly erotic to him because she could feel a cool liquid slowly dribbling out of his cock and onto the small of her back and top of her ass. Knowing how much Kit wanted to fuck her horny body caused her to stretch forward at him and plunge her tongue deep into his mouth. He was taken back at her brazen closeness to his face and slow to react, Winters decided to give him some encouragement by reaching back between her thighs and giving Kits enormous cock a few good, full and long, strokes. The sensation sent his own tongue darting out to meet hers, intertwining them together as their bodies continued grinding along one another.

Winters pulled away both hand and mouth and sultrily asked, "Are you alright with this, are you OK fucking my tight slutty pussy with your juggernaut of a cock?" Kit pulled his hands off her thighs and brought them up to her breasts and began grabbing at them, he slowly started raising his hips, lightly bouncing her body up and down on his own. "I've been OK with the idea of fucking you since I first saw you in your dress when I entered your office!" he exclaimed excitedly. Winters hearing those words threw her head back in ecstasy forcing her chest harder onto Kits hands, feeling the pressure of them on her massive tit flesh and hard nipples. As her body bounced up she slowly moved her hips further down his own body until his erect member was no longer against the back of her body, but rather resting against the front of her moist crotch.

Kit looked on in excitement as Winters spoke, "Now, since I am your teacher I expect complete obedience..." she thrust her pussy along his shaft, "I expect you to do everything I tell you..." again she grinded her hot sex against his throbbing erection, "and I expect you to make my cunt cum harder than adamantium..." all the young man could do is look on and nod his head, trying to hold back the excitement that had building up in him and his dick. She began raising her hips higher than before, and made sure Kit could understand why. Inside his head he could hear her voice thinking, "It's almost there, you'll be inside me soon." As Kits eyes went from their bodies close proximity, to her face, then back down, he watched as her pussy hungrily began swallowing the head of his completely wet shaft. The sensation he felt having the smallest part of his cock squeezed inside her firm and tight cunt was enough to make his hips spasm.

Winters on the other hand was still in a state of control. Despite feeling excitement at having taken only a few inches of Kits large dick, she didnt want him getting carried away, at least not yet. She used her telekinesis to force his hips back down, flush against the bed. As she continued gyrating her hips and cock head stuffed pussy, she forced Kits hands off her chest. Using her abilities in a show of force, she made his hands and arms stretch out away from his body, held in place on the bed. He was now trapped in a crucifixion style pose, only able to kick, slide his legs and bend his knees, as the pleasure of Winters body flowed through his own. He breathed heavy and asked, "How are you able to hold back?" She looked to him with desperate eyes and folded lips, crying out, "I cant!" and began pushing herself down onto his waiting shaft several more inches. Screams of pain and lust came from Winters mouth as her greedy vagina took more of hard thing she needed. Kit closed his eyes and with Winters minor distraction at the pussy punishment she'd been undergoing, freed his arms and grabbed her hips.

The sudden shock of feeling his hands on her body caused her pause. Winters stopped the assault she had began on Kits cock, after only a few inches and cried, "What are you planning Kit, arent you satisfied with my body?" He looked at her lusty and desperate face and began thrusting his hips and pulling her down, at a harder and faster pace than she set. He was about to speak up, but before he knew it he had shoved nearly the entirety of his 9 1/2 inch erect cock deep within her warm and wet cunt. They both began moving in unison, as they were thrusting and desperately trying to connect more. While Winters strength had started fading, and her body slumping forward onto his, Kit used more of his energy and strength to compensate. He leaned up further, bracing his legs in place and holding his lover close. Until finally he was sitting upright, supporting Winters body completely as she lost control and succumbed to her lusty desires.

Winters couldnt believe what she was feeling. Normally she would have no problem maintaining enough strength and focus to fall back on her telekinesis, using her powers to support both her and Kits strong body. It seemed she had spread herself too thin here, all she could do was grind herself on his strong, hard and erect body. Despite the loss of control, her inability to focus her power anymore, and her complete decadence, Winters was in a state of complete bliss and eroticism. Feeling Kits colossal member spreading her insides apart, his biceps flexing as they easily supported her weight and his chest rubbing viciously against her big breasts and hard nipples, was too much. The formerly courteous, professional and presidential woman was nothing more than a starving cock bitch, getting her final meal of the day. Knowing this was pushing her to her edge and limit, she vocally begged, "My body cant take this anymore Kit, do with me what you will but PLEASE... make this horny slut cum!"

Kit felt like he could stay this way until the sun burnt out, he didnt want nothing more in life but to stay inside this goddess of a woman. But hearing those words coming out of her, once calm and serious mouth, sent him to a place of complete dominance. Kit began thrusting with a feverish devotion different from before. His earlier actions were done out of desperation, but now he had a goal he wanted to achieve. He began forcing himself into Winters more strategically, aiming to hit and scrape specific spots. Kit slid more of his dick out of her, leaving only the tip of the head in, to have a longer thrust time to reclaim the lost territory. Winters could feel this, as his big dick felt even bigger sliding in the extra couple inches. She could no longer speak and only thought to her and Kits mind, "Yes, yes make me cum on your cock!" He needed no more instructions at this point as he was leaking copious amounts of precum within her, causing a nearly friction-less motion and sensation at the point of their union. He knew his own climax was on the horizon, and endeavored to give her the orgasm she so desperately needed and deserved.

Winters began feeling a flexing sensation within the base of Kits cock and opening to her vagina. He was thrusting just as hard as before but when he bottomed out inside her, poking and prodding her cervix, he made sure to flex his dick to further stretch her pussy at the widest section of his girthy penis. The feeling of having her cunt spread just a few more millimeters, and his cock head scraping against her inner walls was the tipping point of her composure. Winters began convulsing on Kits erect cock sending wave after wave of pleasure threw her body and into his own part inside her. She got lost in her own orgasm and pleasure but could feel him at his own limits, as he began thrusting more randomly and aggressively, needing to release what he had been building up since they started. As her pussy reached the middling point of its convulsions, she felt Kits beast of a cock begin its own eruption.

Kit couldnt hold back any longer if the fate of humanity depended on it. Everything he had experienced today, the teasing and erotic women, had built to this moment in time. Here he was completely encompassed within the most erotic and beautiful woman he had met, feeling her climaxing on his stiff and rigid dick, and ready to erupt himself. Without word or warning he began letting loose hot and large blasts of cum deep inside her waiting cunt. The force at which he was cumming felt immeasurable to Kit, never had he cum so hard that he felt like his sperm had to vacate his body immediately. The first shot alone must have contained the average amount cum a healthy young man would normally produce after completing his orgasm, but for Kit it was merely the beginning of his own climax. Winters also seemed to respond to this as her body winced more than just from her orgasm, causing her to look into Kits eyes for a brief moment before closing them again. He continued cumming in her, only ever so slightly sliding his dick out a inch before thrusting back in in unison with his orgasm.

Winters climax had reached its end, as Kit was still spewing shot after shot of his own, deep inside her. She just rested her head on his shoulders as his thrusts, and cum shots, slowly shrank and faded, until stopping completely. Winters stayed sat in his lap, his still erect dick gradually relaxing inside her vagina, before severing the connection she created for their minds earlier.

She finally opened her eyes to look at his face. Kit wore a peaceful expression and she calmly pushed him back to a laying prone position in bed, she could swear to have heard him murmur, "Mrs. Winters" in a loving tone before his head hit the pillow. He was still unconscious from her telekinetic attack in the bathroom. Winters pushed herself up with the strength she had and climbed off his docile body, looking down at the mess she had made with him she could only smile. As Kits cum began to leak out of her vagina she looked towards his face and quietly said, "I hope the dream was as good for you as it was for me. Please dont be mad, I just really needed that today. I'll understand if you remember all this and hate me after, for betraying your trust." Winters turned away from the sleeping young man and had a pained expression on her face. She had never given into her own desires like that, not since she was his age.

Winters walked back towards the bathroom to freshen up and take her second shower for the evening, when she began to hear a low rumpling. Stopping in her tracks she looked around to listen to where the sound was emanating from, suspecting she had left some lab equipment on. Before she could decipher where the sound originated she heard a second, much louder screeching, scratching and dragging sound. Winters looked to the chairs and table on the other side of the room, and saw the had all shifted in position. She looked at other stationary objects throughout the room to see they had all shifted as well. It was then she noticed out of the corner of her eye a distortion in the light coming from the fixtures hanging from the ceiling and connected to the walls. At this moment a revelation dawned on the professor. She had been so rattled and out of focus all day, but now that her mind was refreshed and able to think straight she put all the pieces together.

Just then, as Winters was having her epiphany, every lightweight object in the room flew into the center and clumped or smashed together. The distortion of light had grown larger and began taking on a spherical shape, as the light bent around an invisible object hovering several feet from Kits unconscious body. Winters, surprising even herself, said aloud, "Oh shit... he controls gravity!" Without thinking she ran into the nearby lab area and braced her naked body against the wall.

As the objects flying into the sphere increased, weak ones shattering into pieces and sturdy items crushing together, the force being exerted on her own body felt stronger. She quickly pulled herself to one of the computer panels on the medical wall and activated a fail safe energy shield that would keep all outside forces from getting in, as well as all inside forces from getting out. Winters was dedicated to finding a way to stop the apparent gravity well from increasing in size and strength. The door to the room magnetically sealed trapping her with Kit. As she thought of the safety of the mansion and everyone in it, her attention then turned towards Kit still sleeping on the bed. For whatever reason both he and the bed seemed unaffected by the pull of the displaced gravity anomaly. While she was looking through the fused silica glass window of the medical bay, which currently had small pieces of medical equipment stuck to as they tried to reach the gravity well, she could visible see cracks forming in the thin wall separating her from the living quarters of the basement room. Winters was not a structural engineer, but she knew that the force necessary to destroy anything in the subbasement had to be ranging in the extreme numbers, they had held more powerful and dangerous mutants than Kit Krouser down here with less damage being done.

Winters was trying to rationalize as much information as possible to keep herself calm, but even she could not maintain a clear level of thought once the heavy medical equipment and wall mounted cabinets began being pulled in. The living bedroom and kitchenette of this basement apartment had been completely destroyed and the anomaly showed no signs of weakening. Pretty soon the medical area would follow suit, as the walls cracks spread up and around the divider. Before she could turn the glass window fissured, cracked and went hurtling towards the gravity well and all the small equipment it was blocking followed. Winters looked towards Kit who was still safe an unaffected, when she considered the options it only made sense. She thought to herself, "Of course his mutation would ensure he has a way to survive his own power. Perhaps that's the reason it took so long for his abilities to manifest in a outward fashion. His body was creating a way for him to prevent killing himself when he activated them." She knew that the room would not survive the encounter with this mutant ability, nor would anything or anyone that was not secured firmly in position. She had to make a move, or risk being crushed like a insect under the heel of a superior being.

Winters mustered up whatever strength she had left and used it to firmly hold herself along side the medical table. Pretty soon it too would be pulled to its crushing destruction. If she could hold onto it and ride it to the other side of the room, she should be able to telekineticly thrust herself off of it towards Kit, pulling herself on to him. She laughed for but a brief moment, realizing it would be the second time she pulls herself on him, albeit for completely different reasons. Winters was not a X-Man, nor was she a warrior, but she had complete mastery over her own abilities. She did not try to slow things down and wait for her possible death, instead she forced the table free from the hydraulic system it was connected to, and began riding it towards the well that was pulling everything else in the room.

She was laying on to the table, gripping it firmly on both edges with her hand, making sure to keep herself low to it. As she neared Kit she readied herself to push off, bracing her knees and feet against the cool mat patients would normally lay on. Winters forced her legs up, against the forces trying to pull her back down, and used her telekinesis to launch herself as far towards her waiting savior as she could. Before she lost the momentum she built up, and got pulled back in, she began to pull herself further forward. As her body traveled several feet from one side of the room to the other, it was almost like she was moving in slow motion as the gravitys pull increased, she could freely watch other objects souring past her to their certain doom.

Just as fast as the whole plan was set in motion, she found herself grabbing onto Kits muscular leg. Being in such close proximity to him, she could feel the distinct lack of the gravity wells effects on her arms and hands. Winters began aggressively grabbing at Kits body, pulling herself up inch by inch, fighting to stay alive. The more she pulled the easier it got, the closer she was to him the less pressure she felt. Soon her head and torso were within the safe aura he created, that also protected the part of the bed that was not destroyed. Inside there was a cutout of what remained of the former full size bed, it only circled nearly a foot around his body. "Surely that much of the bed surviving meant I will be safe on top of him", she thought to herself, as she began pulling the rest of her body on his own. Just as she said that she found all gravitational effects from the well in the middle of the room to be gone. Even though she felt safe Winters laid perfectly still atop Kit, even rapping her arms around his sturdy torso. She began to lose consciousness as her weary body stopped pumping adrenaline through it. Winters didnt know what else to do, she only hopped the magnetic energy field she enabled would be enough to protect the rest of the mansion from Kits power. She wanted to believe she would survive the encounter, but didnt know about the rest of the school, as she drifted to sleep.

Sometime had passed before Mary Jean Winters began to wake up, the naked and unconscious body beneath her was still the same as when she last climbed off him during her prior state of debauchery. She tilted her head up to look around and estimated that not too much time could have passed. The gravity well was gone, the room was destroyed, debris was everywhere. Only a few emergency lights were on, as the walls had taken some structural damage, but not enough to cause collapsing. Winters let out a small sigh of relief as things had finally subsided and quieted down. She and Kit were safe and she had finally discovered what his abilities allowed him to do. She let her head slump back down onto Kits warm and heavy breathing chest before nearly dozing to sleep.

"GOOD GOD TEACH!" said a normally plucky familiar voice, "I WAS expecting you two to get down and dirty, but you absolutely trashed the room! Was the new hunk too much for you to handle you had to start throwing things around with your telekinesis to compensate?" Jubilee started walking inwards from the doorway, kicking the debris in front of her path away. She looked at the two naked people before her and quietly said, "Jeez... the power of 24 centimeters is insane. Aside from Rouge, I thought you were someone who could handle it Marjean."


End file.
